


Tie me up, pin me down, love me hard

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Give them time), Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, In which Fingon tops the hell out of Maedhros to the delight of all involved, M/M, Nothing super hardcore since they're still just young dorks in love, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Fingon play with some light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up, pin me down, love me hard

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Dedicated to Snartha, who asked for it.

Findekáno had an odd expression on his face, and Maitimo made a conscious effort to pull himself out of his haze of pleasure and excitement. 

“Finno? Are you all right?” 

“I – Yes.” Findekáno reached down and brushed his knuckles over Maitimo’s cheek, a deeply familiar gesture. His fingers slid along Maitimo’s jaw to his ear, and into his hair, curling against the back of his neck. 

“You’re hesitating.” Maitimo smiled a little. “You never hesitate.” 

“This is…new.” Findekáno was still watching him with that odd expression, something almost startled in his eyes. 

“Does it bother you?” Maitimo stretched up as far as he could, seeking to kiss the concern from Findekáno’s lips. Findekáno bent to accommodate him, cupping his hands behind Maitimo’s head and bringing their lips together with surprising gentleness. Maitimo, itching to push him into his usual enthusiasm, widened his legs, cradling Findekáno against his hips. Findekáno made a low sound in his throat and his hands shifted from Maitimo’s head to his arms, curling around his upper arms. 

“Oh – ” 

“Yes?” 

Findekáno grinned, and there was a spark of his usual fire then. “This does wonderful things for your arms, Maitimo.” He ran his hands hungrily against the taut lines of Maitimo’s biceps, exploring the muscles that stood out as Maitimo pulled lightly against his restraints. 

Maitimo tipped his head back, half wanting Findekáno’s lips again, half wanting Findekáno’s teeth and tongue on his throat. Findekáno obliged him, running  a hot tongue from his ear to the base of his throat, and sucking a light bruise against his skin.

“Careful,” Maitimo whispered, automatically. 

“Careful?” Findekáno pulled back and regarded him skeptically. “I have you bound to the headboard and you want me to be  _careful_?” 

“Well,” said Maitimo, trying to concentrate. Findekáno was sitting back now, astride him, but his hands were still running down Maitimo’s sides, pressing teasingly into the dip beneath his ribs. “Honestly, isn’t this when you should be the  _most_  careful?” 

“True.” The odd look was back in Findekáno’s eyes, and Maitimo squirmed beneath him, made impatient by the heaviness in his groin and Findekáno’s refusal to touch him as he wanted to be touched. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Findekáno bent over him, his braids falling down around them both. He rested his forehead against Maitimo’s. “I don’t know how I feel about seeing you tied up like this.” 

Maitimo stretched up to kiss him again. He would have run a comforting hand through Findekáno’s hair, but his arms were still bound above his head. “We don’t have to. I just…when you had me pinned down like that, I felt…” He felt his face heat up. “I liked it. I liked being not in control. I liked feeling totally at your mercy. I liked the idea of you taking me while I was held down and restrained and could only – Finno?” For Findekáno had let out a groan and pressed his forehead hard against Maitimo’s. “What’s wrong? Are you – ” But he broke off as Findekáno ground against him, and he caught his breath at the press of Findekáno’s hard erection. “Oh.” 

“I didn’t like seeing you tied up and helpless,” whispered Findekáno, and his skin was flushed, his eyes very bright. “Because I didn’t want to like it this much.” 

“Fin – oh,  _oh_.” Maitimo gasped and arched his back, pressing up against Findekáno, who had shifted slightly to bring them into acute alignment. His arms tensed, pulling against the gold ribbon that bound his wrists, and Findekáno hid his grin against Maitimo’s neck, adding a hint of teeth to the kiss he pressed to Maitimo’s heated skin. “ _Please_ ,” whispered Maitimo, not quite knowing what he was begging for, knowing only that he needed  _more_. 

There was not much clothing left between them, but Findekáno stripped it away in swift order and laid kisses down Maitimo’s chest, his fingers digging again into Maitimo’s sides to make Maitimo twist against his bonds and make little desperate noises. 

“Shh,” murmured Findekáno, and slid back on his heels, bending low to take Maitimo into his mouth. Usually Maitimo would dig his fingers into Findekáno’s hair, or wind them tight into the sheets; with nothing to hold onto, and all control taken from him, the sensation was somehow infinitely more intense, with the added jolt of adrenaline at being bound. All he could do was fling his head back, fingers twisting desperately against the ribbons, and cry out. 

Findekáno pulled back, his tongue giving one last teasing swipe to the underside of Maitimo’s cock, and looked up at him, eyes twinkling. “Maitimo,” he said, low and chiding. “After all those lectures you gave me on discretion…” 

“Please,” whispered Maitimo, too far gone to be embarrassed by how wanton he sounded, “Please, Findekáno…” 

“Please what?” Findekáno’s fingers wrapped around Maitimo’s shaft and stroked languidly, and all the while those bright blue eyes shone laughingly up at him.

“ _Please_. Touch me, take me, suck – unhhh.” Maitimo choked on a moan as Findekáno lowered his mouth once more to his cock. He couldn’t keep himself from thrusting up into the devilish heat of Findekáno’s mouth, and Findekáno laid a firm hand on his hip, pushing him back down. 

“Findekáno.” Maitimo arched back again, almost dizzy from pleasure. “Yes, yes,  _yes…”_

Findekáno pulled back once more, and Maitimo actually whined at the loss of sensation, causing Findekáno to laugh at him. “Hold on a moment. Do you want me to make you come like this? Or do you want – ” 

“Fuck me,” said Maitimo, a little shocked at his own crudeness. “Fuck me like this, Findekáno, please. I want you to take me.” 

“I can do that.” Findekáno’s voice was low and steady, but the heat in his eyes made Maitimo strain again against his bonds. 

Findekáno sat back on his knees and reached over the side of the bed for the oil they kept stashed in the night table. Maitimo watched, trying not to move impatiently over the sheets, feeling his skin burn with desire as Findekáno slowly slicked his own erection with oil, running a hand in languid strokes over his cock. He was very calm, a gentle smile on his lips, and only the brightness in his eyes betrayed his excitement. He moved his hand from himself to probe gently between Maitimo’s legs with slick fingers. Maitimo immediately spread his legs farther apart, bracing his feet flat against the mattress and lifting his hips to ease Findekáno’s way. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt Findekáno slip a finger into him, and closed his eyes as Findekáno pressed deeper, crooking his finger slightly to open him up. His erection lay heavy against his belly, so hard as to be almost painful, and as Findekáno added another finger, it twitched against his skin. 

“Hurry up.”

“How the tables turn,” said Findekáno, but he looked at Maitimo with such pleasure that Maitimo couldn’t help but grind down against his fingers to see how Findekáno’s eyes darkened with delight. “Careful. If you tempt me, I won’t bother opening you up further and just – ” 

“Do it,” ordered Maitimo roughly. “I want you inside me.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said Findekáno, but he leaned forward, bracing himself on one hand while keeping two fingers sliding steadily into him. 

“You won’t. But you’re torturing me now, you monster, so  _fuck_  me already.” 

“Eru, what a mouth you have when you’re bound and helpless,” said Findekáno, and he lowered his head to nip at Maitimo’s shoulder. “You’re at my mercy, you know. I could keep you tied fast and wanting for hours, teasing you at the very edge until you – ” 

“ _Now_ , Findekáno.” Maitimo wrapped his legs around Findekáno’s waist, and Findekáno pulled his hand free to wrap around himself instead. He aligned himself and slid lightly forward, so just the head of his cock pressed into Maitimo, who groaned loudly. 

“You can tell me to stop anytime,” Findekáno whispered into his ear, “you can tell me to untie you anytime, you can – ” 

“Fuck me now, you bastard, or so help me I will make you pay for it for the rest of your life.” 

“Threats, yet,” said Findekáno mildly, and pushed all the way into Maitimo in one long thrust. “If you don’t watch your mouth,” he said, lips to Maitimo’s ear, “I shall have to bind it as well.” He matched this threat with a twist of his hips that made Maitimo’s eyes roll up into his head. 

“ _Ai,_  Findekáno!”

“Yes?” 

“Do that again.”

Maitimo had never found himself so overcome, or demanding, as now, his arms bound, his legs tight around Findekáno’s waist. Eventually Findekáno made good on his threat and tied another ribbon between his teeth so that all that could escape Maitimo’s lips were increasingly desperate pants for breath and low, pleading moans. 

Findekáno moved into him with tight control, seeming to want to keep from giving in entirely to his passions lest he get carried away, but as Maitimo’s moans increased in urgency, his heels pressing tight into Findekáno’s low back, Findekáno gave in to his own need. He surged forward, biting sharply at Maitimo’s shoulder, one of his hands tight on Maitimo’s waist, the other sliding low to grip his buttocks. Maitimo’s cock, trapped between their bodies, gave a desperate throb, and Findekáno moved his hand from Maitimo’s waist to wrap around the shaft. It took only the lightest touch to have Maitimo coming with a strangled cry, muffled by the gag.

“Valar, Maitimo,” Findekáno breathed, his eyes fixed on Maitimo’s face. “If you could see what you look like right now…”

Maitimo tilted his hips and Findekáno groaned, deep in his chest. “Oh, you feel so good…” Maitimo rocked down against him, even as the sensation sent aftershocks spiking through him, and Findekáno shuddered wildly, burying his face in Maitimo’s neck. 

“ _Eru._ ”

He sank down heavily on top of Maitimo, who shifted slightly, for the first time pulling against the ties in a desire to be free. 

“Oh, sorry, let me – ” Findekáno pulled himself up with an effort and pulled the ribbon free from Maitimo’s mouth, then set to work untying him from the bed. 

“Ahh.” Maitimo rolled out his wrists, wincing a little, and Findekáno nuzzled against the red marks that the ribbons had left, trailing light kisses against them.

“Does it hurt at all? Were they too tight? Should I not have – ”

“It was perfect,” said Maitimo, his voice a little hoarse, and wrapped his arms around Findekáno at last, pulling him into a long kiss. “You were perfect.” 

“You never cease to surprise me,” Findekáno said after a while, rolling off Maitimo and curling against his side. “You can be so – so restrained, and in control, and then – ” 

“Sometimes I like not being in control, “ said Maitimo, kissing the top of Findekáno’s head. “And as for  _restraint_ …” 

Findekáno groaned and pinched him, and Maitimo rolled away, laughing. “I liked you better when you were gagged.” 

Maitimo’s eyes lit at that and he smiled mischievously. “ _That_  we’ll definitely have to do again.” 

“I love this side of you.” Findekáno pursued Maitimo over to the other side of the bed, where he was reaching for something with which to clean himself off. “You’re so beautifully  _unexpected_. And when you beg…ai, it  _does_  things to me.” 

“Good,” said Maitimo, as Findekáno caught him around the waist and started pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “Because next time, I think you should blindfold me, too…” 

 


End file.
